Ambrose Bauer
}} |} Freiherr Ambrose Erik von Bauer (best known as Ambrose Bauer; born December 8, 2741; died February 16, 2800) was the Chairman of the Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria from 2776-2797, a Parliamentarian from the Crownland of Hulstria, member of the Bauer-Chamberlain Family, and the Socialist candidate for Governor-General of Greater Hulstria from 2779-2797. Under Bauer's term, the party made a full recovery following the losses suffered under the leadership of Margaret English, and succeeded in greatly improving relations with the other parties in the Diet, most notably with the Fascist Authority Party. The SP under his leadership ended their alliance with the Christliche Liberalen Allianz and became a founding member of the Hulstrian Monarchist Society. Bauer eventually introduced legislation that introduced universal healthcare, protected the natural environment, new regulations on corporations, and provided substantial monetary aid to foreign nations As the leader of the Socialist Party for more than 20 years, Bauer became an icon of the Socialist Party, leading the party to the height of its power and becoming the poster boy for democratic socialist movements around the world. His resignation in 2797, due to pancreatic cancer and coming at the height of his popularity, was front page news in Greater Hulstria for weeks. His death in 2800 was also widely covered around the world. When he became party leader at the age of 35, Bauer became the youngest party leader in Hulstrian history, and became the first Lutheran to become Leader of the SP. He is also the father of Maggie Bauer-Chamberlain, and grandfather of Charlotte Bauer-Chamberlain, and Ambrose Bauer-Chamberlain II, 1st Margrave of Hallstatt. The proposed Bauer Canal is also named in his honor. Early Life left|thumb|200px|A young Ambrose Bauer, at the age of 16 Ambrose Erik Bauer was born on December 8, 2741 in Kien, Hulstria, to Alvin and Gretchen Bauer. Alvin, a mill worker, died in a factory accident when Ambrose was only three years old, leaving Gretchen, a homemaker, to raise Ambrose, along with siblings Eddie, Jack, and Kim. In order to provide for the children, Gretchen took a job as a seemstress for the Imperial Fabric Corporation. Despite this, the family was always close, and Gretchen, as well as his siblings, continued to be a major presence throughout the course Ambrose's life as well as constant companions on the campaign trail. As he got older, Ambrose excelled in school, ranking top of his class at Emperor Franz I High School in Kien, and was admitted to the Royal Kien Academy for Boys during his junior year, again achieving top rank. He was latter accepted to the Imperial University of Kien on a full scholarship, ranking second in his class, and later earning his Ph.D in Political Science. He would hold a number of major fundrasers for his alma mater, and a dormitory would be named in his honor following his death. While in college, he met his future wife, Heather Acton, whom he married in 2762, at the age of 22. They would later have three children, William, Maggie, and Charlotte. Career in the Diet In 2764, at the age of 24, Bauer ran for a seat in the Diet. His opponent that year was Joseph Oswald, a twenty year veteran of the legislature. Bauer, who was seen as the underdog throughout the campaign, ran an extremely effective campaign that year, despite being outspent five-to-one by Oswald, who, by many accounts, ran a very poor campaign. In the end, Bauer pulled off a suprise victory, winning 52% to Oswald's 48%. He entered parliament as the youngest member since the independence of Greater Hulstria nearly seven hundred years prior, and was seen as a rising star within the Diet. Following this election, Bauer never faced any credible competition for his seat, either winning by margins of more than 15% or not facing an opponent at all. Bauer latter came to support the reannexation of the Independent City State of Moroni, which was established by Mormons who were forced from Greater Hulstria in the 2460's. When the bill became law, Bauer joined the Mormon Socialist Party, becoming the first non-Mormon parliamentarian for the party in over three-hundred years. He then led the successful effort in 2774 to transform the party into the Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria. Socialist Party Leader Leadership Contest of 2776 and Chairmanship When the SP lost 45 seats in the general election of 2776, party leader Margaret English came under direct attack from many within the party, and several senior party officials actively recruited Bauer for the position. Although English still maintained a large amount of support from the base, her inability to come to an agreement with the other parties regarding a cabinet, due to her insistance on proportional representation and her feud with FAP Chairman Erik Chamberlain, led her to lose a great deal of credability. This convinced Bauer that he had enough support to challenge her during the party conference. Despite once again being a major underdog, Bauer won the leadership contest by a confortable margin, deposing English. The first task, and first success, of Bauer's term came soon after his election, when he concluded an agreement with the Fascist Authority Party to form a unity cabinet with equal representation, and in the process formed a close personal relationship with Erik Chamberlain. He also moved the party towards a strong royalist position, angering many hardline socialists, but gaining significant respect among others in the Diet. In the 2779 general elections, Bauer led the party to a four seat gain in the Diet, bring their total to 110 seats, coming in with the fifth largest number of seats, but only thirty seats behind the first-place Objektivismus Partei. Following the election the party broke its informal alliance with the Christliche Liberalen Allianz, and formed a much stronger and beneficial one with the FAP. It was during this time that Bauer began his campaign to eliminate the Governor-Generalship. Campaign to eliminate the Governor-Generalship It was during this time that Bauer began his campaign to eliminate the Governor-Generalship. In May, 2781, Bauer proposed the Constitutional and Imperial Family Reform Act, which sought to eliminate the Governor-Generalship. It would give some of the Governor-General's powers to the Emperor, but most of them to the Staatsminister. Bauer argued that the Governor-General was a weak and pointless post and that allowing it to exist was more a hinderance to progress than it was worth. He also argued that having the Governor-General, Staatsminister, and Emperor at the head of the country caused a great deal of confusion and that the Diet had failed to create a clearly defined chain of command within the government. The issue of granting more powers to the Emperor also was debated, with Bauer arguing that the Emperor would serve as a unifying figure, and that he would remain above political fighting. The resolution has also become famous for its heated debate between Bauer and CLA party leader Lukas Adenauer, who advocated a much weakened monarchy. The other parties in the Diet accused Adenauer of trying to stonewall all legislative efforts of the Hulstrian Monarchist Society, and, after the debate spilled into other issues, acting in a dishonest way during previous legislative efforts. Despite Bauer's best efforts, the efforts did not recieve the 2/3s majority needed to change the constitution, falling short by only a dozen votes in the Diet. Socialist Party Chairman During the party conference of 2782, the delegates agreed to reform and streamline the structure of the party, including eliminating the position of Socialist Party Leader and replacing it with a Chairman. After it was enacted, Ambrose Bauer won 95% of the delegates and was elected as the Chairman of the Socialist Party. During the 2782 election the party made major gains, picking up 27 more seats, and becoming the second largest party, right behind the CLA. Bauer also made it to the second round in the Governor-Generalship election, but only gained 37.89% of the vote, losing to the Nationale Partei, who had the backing of both the FAP and the KHP. In 2785, the party gained 2 more seats, but it proved just enough to knock the CLA out of the top position and the SP became the largest party in the Diet for the first time since 2457. In the election for Governor-General, Bauer gained the endorsement of the Fascist Authority Party for the first time, and won the first round of voting with 33.13%. But in the second round it lost to the Nationale Partei, with 44.91% compared to the NP's candidate Joseph Karcher, who recieved 54.98%. It was still managed to be the best results the SP had recieved in the Governor-Generalship elections at the time. In the general election of 2788, Bauer led his party to another gain, picking up 17 more seats in the Diet, bringing their total up to 156 seats. With 21.51% of the Diet under it control, the Socialist Party achieved its highest seat count since 2431 until that time. He once again made it to the second round of the Governor-General race, but once again lost in the second round to the Nationale Partie. Following the election, Fascist Authority Party Chairman Erik Chamberlain retired. Bauer paid tribute to his dear friend in an emotional speech, while welcoming new FAP Chairman Friedrich Ewald II. Also during that election his daughter, Maggie Bauer-Chamberlain, was elected to the Imperial Diet, at the age of 24. The 2791 elections saw the Socialist Party make massive gains in the Diet, picking up 73 seats, bringing its total up to 229 seats. The election saw Bauer's youngest daughter, Charlotte Bauer, win election to the Imperial Diet. In the race for Governor-General, Bauer once again lost to the Nationale Partei, but came the closest he had ever been, with 47.5 percent of the vote in the second round. In the 2794 elections, Bauer failed to win the Governor-Generalship once again, but managed to hold onto a massive amount of seats in the Diet, losing only six seats. In 2797, the party saw its first double digit loss in twenty-one years, losing 20 seats and falling to second place behind the CLA, but still holding significant power with 203 seats. Illness and Resignation Shortly following the 2797 elections, Bauer was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, one of the most deadly types of the disease, and was given around six months left to live. He soon announced his resignation as Chairman, stating that he "had a good run." His diagnosis and surprising resignation creating shock around the nation, and well wishes flooded into Thatcher House. According to the laws of the party, he was succeeded by his Vice-Chairman, John Sato, three weeks later. This brought an end to Bauer's twenty year reign as Socialist Party leader, which saw the fortunes of the party rise dramatically. He also resigned his seat in the Imperial Diet. Soon after, Emperor Franz VI, a close friend of Bauer's, announced that the former Chairman would be made a Freiherr (the Hulstrian word for Baron), in recognition of his advocacy on behalf of the Imperial Family. The Emperor's action resulted in his name being officially changed to Freiherr Ambrose Erik von Bauer. While his family remained silent during the illness, others reported that the former leader was in constant pain, and was reported to be extremely frail in his last months. These reports would often make it onto the front pages of the nations largest newspapers. Death On February 10, 2800, the Greater Hulstria Chronicle recieved reports from within Thatcher House that Bauer was near death, and that he had recieved last rights. Soon, crowds gathered near his home in Kien, praying for the former Chairman, and a candlelight vigil attended by ten-thousand packed the grounds of Thatcher House. On February 16, 2800, Ambrose Bauer passed away in his sleep after a long battle with cancer. News outlets around the world carried the news of his death on their front pages. Former FAP Chairman Erik Chamberlain simply said to the press that "I have lost my best friend." Criticism Bauer has not been without his critics though. Many with the SP, especially those on the far left, had been exceptionally critical of Bauer's leadership. Many supporters of former leader Margaret English denounced Bauer for his willingness to cooperate with other parties, and especially for the alliance with the far-right Fascist Authority Party. Many Bauer supporters point to the fact that under English's leadership, the SP reached a new low in the number of Diet seats, while Bauer led the party to an all time high. Many also criticized Bauer for his inability to win the Governor-Generalship, criticism which Bauer accepted. Many analysts would later blame the lack of success with the Governor-Generalship more on the lack of support the SPGH had in larger crownlands than on Bauer's appeal to voters. Political Positions Foreign Policy At the beginning of his chairmanship, Bauer advocated that Greater Hulstria maintain an isolationist stance in matters that did not directly affect Hulstria. Over time, Bauer adjusted his position, commenting on the growing republican movement in Luthori and taking a tough stance against a new communist regime in Vorona. During the same time, he came to believe that Hulstria should involve itself in peacekeeping operations. Towards the end of his reign, he became one of the most powerful advocates for Hulstrian membership in the Axis. Military As a socialist, Bauer has urged every nation to show restraint and use military force only as a last resort. Bauer has also called for a ban on nuclear, chemical, and biological weapons in Greater Hulstria, but his legislative efforts on these issues were defeated by the opposition. The notable exeption to this was during the Talmorian Civil War, in which he urged Greater Hulstria to intervene. In a passionate speech before the Imperial Diet, he argued that it was the country's duty to stop the killings of innocent civilians in the brutal war, and that to fail to act would forever tarnish the reputation of Greater Hulstria. The Imperial Diet eventually failed to approve the use of force. Gay and Lesbian Rights Throughout his career in the Diet, Bauer was a constant supporter of gay and lesbian rights, and introduced legislation to allow gay marriage and to allow them to serve openly in the military. Economic Policies Keeping to his socialist roots, Bauer was a major advocate of increased regulation of the financial markets, including reigning in the unregulated stock markets and holding corporations responsible for their actions. He also argued for the nationalisation of the "commanding heights" of the economy. Imperial Family To the suprise of many across the political spectrum, Bauer moved the Socialist Party towards a strong royalist platform, in contrast to many socialist organizations and its own roots in the Mormon Socialist Party, which had a strongly republican platform. The party's policy regarding the Imperial Family have become the main focus of its campaigns, with an emphasis on abolishing the Governor-Generalship and opposing any republican parties in the country. When Bauer took over control of the party it was thought by many to be a risky move, but has proven to have overwhelming support among grassroots supporters and has attracted new voters to the party. Healthcare Bauer was the most consistant and vocal advocate among party leaders for a public and universal healthcare system, and often introduced legislation to increase the health budget and improve patient care and quality of service. Centralization vs. Devolution Bauer advocated for the centralization of most government business, arguing that to have many different policies by many different local governments only leads to great confusion and inefficiency. Environment The environment had always been a major part of Bauer's campaigns, and he led numerous efforts to reduce greenhouse gas emissions, place strict pollution controls on industries, and protect our forests and natural environment. He often proposed that the national government take the lead in the fight to protect the environment, and taking those responsibilities away from local governments. Religion The first non-Mormon leader of the Socialist Party, Bauer had to walk a fine line when it comes to religion. While he was a strong believer in God, and has made numerous mentions of it, he nonetheless advocated the separation of church and state. He led the movement against requirements for prayers in schools, and urged the government to end its practice of recording the race and religion of each of its citizens. Privacy Bauer also advocated that the government should not intervene in the private matters of its citizens. Private Life Despite being a major politician, Bauer has vigorously defended his privacy, and has taken steps to keep the media out of his childrens' lives. Bauer and his wife Heather have three children, including Maggie Bauer-Chamberlain, who became a member of the Imperial Diet in 2788. In addition to this, Bauer is also an accomplished musician, famous for his public performances on his saxaphone. Friendship with Erik Chamberlain From the start, Bauer and FAP Chairman Erik Chamberlain formed a unique and unprecedented relationship that was both professional and personal. When Bauer became Chairman of the Socialist Party in 2776, the relationship between the SP and FAP was seriously damaged by his predecessor, Margaret English, who entered a coalition cabinet dominated by the Christliche Liberalen Allianz, while excluding others, including Chamberlain's FAP. Upon winning the Chairmanship, Bauer instantly agreed to a united cabinet with the other parties, which would turn out to be the opening move of the growing and evolving friendship between the two parties and the two men. Within a few years, Bauer ditched the CLA for a more equal partnership with the FAP. The two men worked together on the front lines of the effort to reform the various government institutions, in an effort to make them more efficient and democratic. But the greatest accomplishment of the two was the establishment of the Hulstrian Monarchist Society and its subsequent dominance of national politics. Despite taking different positions on social policies, the two parties had similar economic views, and the FAP would come to endorse the SP for Governor-General for the past two elections. Outside of the political arena, the two were extrodinarily close, often seen joking around together during breaks in the Imperial Diet. Their two families would have dinner together on a regular basis, and Bauer's daugher Maggie was rumoured to be romantically involved with Chamberlain's son Alfred, which later proved true. It was later learned that Bauer was one of the first to be notified of Chamberlain's retirement, even before many senior FAP officials, a sign of how close they really were. When it was announced in 2789, Bauer gave an emotional speech in honor of his friend, and was seen fighting back tears while talking: ::"Today, I bid farewell, not only to a truly great and noble citizen, but also to a great, personal friend. Over the past 13 years I have worked with Erik Chamberlain to improve the lives of the Hulstrian people and make the Imperial Crownlands great again. Although we have very different political views, me being a liberal and him being a conservative, he always put the best interests of the people before partisan gain. His retirement is a great loss to this great nation and will leave a void that will not be easily filled. I, my family, the Socialist Party, and the rest of the nation wish him the best of luck as he moves on to the next phase of his life. I now say goodbye and good luck to my dear friend." In the meantime, Bauer's daughter Maggie and Chamberlian's son, Albert, had begun to date each other, and in June of 2789 announced that they would be married. The marriage marked the merger of two of the most powerful families in Greater Hulstria, and made the two old friends even closer. When it was announced that Bauer had been diagnosed with cancer, Chamberlain was among the first to know, and rushed home from a vacation in Indrala to be with his close friend. Over the course of the illness, Chamberlain was constantly at his bedside, and was there when Bauer finally passed in 2800. The only thing he said to the press following that was that "I have lost my best friend." Electoral Results Parliamentary Election 2764 Parliamentary Election 2767 Parliamentary Election 2770 Parliamentary Election 2773 Parliamentary Election 2776 Socialist Party Leadership Election of 2776 Parliamentary Election 2779 Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2779, First Round Socialist Party Leadership Election of 2779 Parliamentary Election 2782 Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2782, First Round Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2782, Second Round Socialist Party Chairmanship Election of 2782 Parliamentary Election 2785 Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2785, First Round Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2785, Second Round Socialist Party Chairmanship Election of 2785 Parliamentary Election 2788 Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2788, First Round Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2788, Second Round Socialist Party Chairmanship Election of 2788 Parliamentary Election 2791 Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2791, First Round Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2791, Second Round Socialist Party Chairmanship Election of 2791 Parliamentary Election 2794 Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2794, First Round Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2794, Second Round Socialist Party Chairmanship Election of 2794 Parliamentary Election 2797 Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2797, First Round Greater Hulstrian Governor-General Election of 2797, Second Round Socialist Party Chairmanship Election of 2797 Links *Official Biography from Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria (Non-Particracy Site) *Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria *List of Chairmen of the Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria *Maggie Bauer-Chamberlain *Bauer-Chamberlain Family Category:People of Greater Hulstria Category:Greater Hulstria Category:Hulstrian Category:Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria